Happy Ramaversary
by Ramica
Summary: Rama has been on fanfic net a year. Her cousins are in an uproar. Part of the Rama series.


                                            Happy Ramaversary

Rating – G 

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians and their Ninja Rodent Master.

Author's Note – As of May 3 Rama will have been on Fanfic net for one year as she made her debut in Loves Tribulation as a baby on May 3 2003. Who can believe I did so much with Rama in one year?

This will definitely be a two and possible a three part story. The third part I might post or I might e-mail to select friends, as it will be Ramaisims- things Rama has said in stories that are cute or funny. And a bit of Raph advice to Rama which she has taken to heart. As those things aren't really in story form I don't know if they can be posted. 

Hope you enjoy. Oh and for those who want to know for this story Rama will be eighteen as that is the oldest age she is in the stories that have been written.

Part One – The Conspiracy

Aiden and Kali waited patiently for Ashlynn and Abby to arrive in their secret meeting spot, that way the oldest member of each family, except for one, would be here to speak for their family.

Aiden who looked very similar to his father Leo and his twin sister who had more human features in her face then he had were both thirteen, they had been around quite long enough to see how things went and it was Aiden who typically felt that the meeting was necessary, hopefully their two younger cousins would only recognize the importance of the agenda.

Ashlynn sometimes called Ash or Ashly was Uncle Raph's and Aunt Sara's daughter she was ten and was actually the calmest of all of her siblings. Uncle Raph and Sara had sworn off kids after Kaida was born, as the children's tempers seemed to be worse with each child. 

Abby short for Abigail was Don's and Jen's oldest at nine years. She had three younger siblings and the darker brownish green skin mixture that had come from Don's wife who happened to be African American. It was easy to tell which turtle children in the clan belonged to those two.

The oldest member of Mike's family was the whole reason for this meeting and so she was absent, and the meeting had been kept secret from her, not an easy thing to do in a family as large as theirs were secrets usually had a way of spreading faster then wildfire itself.

Once the two younger cousins arrived Aiden decided to get right down to business their family had enough meetings that Aiden had a fairly good idea of how to run it and he knew the faster it was over with the less chance they had of being caught.

" Okay guys we have to do something about RA-MA" Aiden stated a sneer in his tone. He might have inherited his father's looks but not his temperament Aiden could be stubborn and he got immense pleasure out of calling his older cousin by her short name just to irritate her and it worked incredibly well.

" What do you mean Aiden?" Abby asked curiously.

" What I mean is we are being ignored" Aiden declared " We aren't even getting close to equal time in the stories and I have a feeling it is going stay that way."

Ashly grinned " Big surprise it is the Rama series so maybe people want to hear about her" she remarked in her best needling tone.

" Yeah but that doesn't mean we have to be totally ignored" Kali cut in before Aiden could respond to that remark " we are just bit players and bound to be kept to the shadows if this keeps up."

Abby giggled at that line " We're ninja we are supposed to keep to the shadows." She protested cheerfully.

Aiden crossed his arms over his plastron " I wasn't brought into this world to be ignored. So far the two biggest parts Kali and I were given was the two darker stories where Rama turned against us."

" Aw go ahead and cry us a river while you are at it Aiden" Ashly snapped slightly her tone hard and biting. " We were mentioned as an afterthought."

" Yeah well we have been around since almost the start," Kali stated.

" That is right and I'm thinking of everyone here not just Kali and myself mind you. I want to see if we can make things a little more fair is all…"

Kali cut in " You know mom and dad both say life isn't fair Aiden."

Aiden shot his sister a sour look and she fell silent giving a simple indifferent shrug.

" I want to have adventures and do stuff. Not just be brought out on a whim here or there to remind people I exist" Aiden insisted " I mean other then the fact she was born five years before us what is so great about her?"

Abby scowled " You just contradicted yourself Aiden. How could you guys be around from the start and Rama still be older by five years?" 

" We made our appearance in the third story and mom was pregnant with us at the end of Legacy." Kali answered.

" Oh well maybe it is because she is oldest that gets her this you know" Abby suggested thoughtfully.

Aiden rolled his eyes in disgust " I think her family intelligence has skipped her" Aiden muttered.

Kali elbowed him sharply and sent a silent ' You know she likes Ramiela' to her brother.

' I just can't figure out why' Aiden returned in kind.

" We are as much a part of the next generation as Rama and we deserve a chance to show people what we are made of too."

" So what is your plan Aiden? You really think you can take her place?" Ashly smiled a bit.

" Now you are talking, that is exactly what I was thinking" Aiden replied with a large wicked grin.

" Okay but how?" Ashly asked uncertainly.

" That I don't know but I figured all of us together ought to come up with something" Aiden admitted.

Suddenly the door opened " There you all are" came a frustrated voice as Rama strode into the room casting a baleful glance at all of her cousins, " Ashlynn you and Abigail were supposed to be at lesson about five minutes ago. Sensei isn't happy with you."

" So what else is new," Ashly groaned.

" Oops I forgot" Abby said in a panic.

" I didn't I just didn't want to be there" Ashly grumbled.

" I'm sure Sensei would love to hear that" Rama chortled gleefully.

" You wouldn't tell would you Ramiela?"

Rama shook her head " No reason why I should is there? I won't tell either long as you get to the dojo ninja quick."

Rama grabbed Abby before she left knowing she would get a straight answer from her " Just what were you all doing in here any ways?"

" Planning to take your place," The girl admitted quickly.

" My place huh?" Rama glowered at Aiden " You best get now Aiden and I are going have a talk." Rama waited until the other two were long gone " So Aiden mind telling me what this is all about?"

" I'm tired of you getting the most time in the stories" Aiden declared " It is time for a change Rama."

Rama struck hard and fast landing Aiden hard on the ground and sitting on top of him effectively pinning him under her " What did you just call me?" She asked sweetly " Best watch how you reply there Aiden" Rama cautioned him as she grabbed one of his arms in her hands and started to twist it and apply pressure on certain points.

" I called you Ram…" Aiden paused for a moment he could be stubborn but he wasn't entirely stupid and he knew what Rama would do to him if he persisted. He really ought to start paying more attention in ninja lessons if he was ever going out maneuver Rama.

" Ramiela" he finished meekly. 

He had learned the hard way that Rama had ways of getting back at him and most of them weren't very nice and almost impossible to prove that she had been the one to do such things. Of course his dad had told him numerous times that if he would only call Rama by her full name he wouldn't have to suffer these problems.

Rama got up and backed off " So you want to take my place in the stories huh? Go for it! You can have it. I'm kind of sick of it anyways myself. The novelty has worn off you know."

" Really you mean it?" Aiden asked hardly daring to believe his ears.

" Yeah it is all yours enjoy it my friend."

Kali narrowed her eyes suspiciously " But you get most the attention and you're the star."

" Yeah well that doesn't mean I have to star in all the stories. All you guys had to do was ask me you know. I am willing to share after all," Rama informed the two of them " So go ahead let the Aiden and Kali series begin."

Rama paused and laughed.

" What?" Aiden demanded.

" Oh I was just thinking how nice it would be to relax and take it easy for a bit." Rama announced sounding very relieved.

" She is up to something Aiden." Kali whispered.

Aiden was also suspicious " Why do you want to get rid of it?"

" Are you kidding me Aiden? Look in a whole year I went from infant to eighteen years of age. I have been kidnapped by my mother twice, was treated like a stinking animal in some science lab, I got the whole family into trouble just by making one friend and I have been brought to the brink of death more times then I can count. Not to mention what I did for the dark stories." Rama paused to catch her breath " I'd hate to see what this year holds for me but thanks to you two I don't have to worry about that any more."

Kali glanced at Aiden in terror wondering what her brother had gotten her into.

" Perhaps working with new people she might get a whole bunch of new ideas and since you two are willing it will work out better for everyone involved." Rama stated reflectively " willing partners are so much better."

" You are more experienced though Ramiela" Aiden said quickly.

" Hey well I'm tired of being the star of the series you might as well take my place."

" It is the Rama series" Aiden quickly insisted.

" Not any more it is all yours" Rama said cheerfully.

" What if the fans don't like us?"

" Not my problem Aiden. I will for once be enjoying my own life working on my ninjitsu, maybe go visit my friends again now that I'll have more time." Rama cheered up at that prospect. 

" Wait Ramiela we'll do any thing if you stay." Aiden pleaded.

" **Any thing** Aiden?" Rama paused considering. " No more of these plots to take over, or complaining about what I get for every thing I am put through. It isn't easy being a star you know?"

" I promise whatever you say" Aiden begged, " I'll even remember to call you Ramiela" Aiden begged.

" Kali you going make sure he sticks to his word?"

" Yes Ramiela, I don't want to work for **Her** knowing how hard you have had it."

" Hard is right. The only reason I am the star is to protect you younger ones. Being the oldest I have to make the sacrifice. It is part of my burden" Rama sniffed and bowed her head in mock sorrow. " My duty to the clan."

" Then you will do it Ramiela you won't let her hurt us?" Aiden asked with relief.

" Do I really have to Aiden?" Rama groaned.

" I'll do all your chores for a whole month." Aiden threw in doing her chores ought to be much safer in the long run then trusting his fate to **HER!**

Ramiela heaved a heavy resigned sigh " Oh well I guess I have to save you from your own stupidity. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut" Ramiela grumbled " then I would have been free for sure!"

" Yeah but dad wouldn't be happy with you" Aiden pointed out " As you say part of your duty in the clan is to protect us."

" Don't remind me," Rama groaned.

" You really are the greatest Ramiela" Aiden added relieved that he and Kali had narrowly escaped.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever! Just get out of my sight before I change my mind" Rama ordered them sharply.

She waited until they scuttled out of the meditation room before she started to laugh out loud.

" That was just too priceless! Aiden begging to call me by my full name, do my chores and stay a star in my own series." Rama checked one of her belt pouches and removed a tiny tape recorder. " I'm glad I taped this." It took her a moment or two to regain control of her laughter.

" And now I think this star needs to go visit with **her** and make a few demands of my own. Better take someone along to help me and look after my best interest too." Rama thought to herself.

She knew for a fact that she had risen to a position where at least some of her many demands ought to be met.

TBC


End file.
